Code Made
by Tainted Canvas
Summary: 'I want to forget, but I cannot... What do you call this feeling? The sound in my chest is loud, but nostalgic... What do you call this feeling' Based on the song 'Order Made'. AddxEve ONESHOT


Code Made

Based off the song, Order Made.

DE x CBS

WARNING: OOC, WHAT IS TRAGEDY, PLOTHOLES EVERYWHERE, AU

* * *

"_Two choices, see into the past or the future?"_

"_... I choose the past."_

"_You're an odd one... aren't you?"_

"_I don't need to know what's coming tomorrow in order to live today to the fullest, besides... I could be a kinder person had I known their pasts."_

* * *

Add brought his fist down on the table once again, the tracer was close to tears as the news arrived to him.

Evelyn Electra Nasod was dead. Murdered.

The queen of the Nasod Kingdom was sought out for sure, but Add never expected someone to _murder her for El's sake._

'If I could see into the future I would have prevented this from happening...' Add thought.

'But if I saw into the past I could see why neighbouring kingdoms would be on such ill terms with her.'

He went to his lab, he would spend an enormous amount of time there for the next year, and possibly more.

The dusk came splashing onto the sky, painting the blue expanse into orange, pink, and other warm colours.

But the lone man felt anything but warm.

'I would stop being strong, in order to start being kind...' a pencil scratched away at the paper, 'As long as I can bring her back.'

He wasn't going to do anything reckless and jump back in time in case he screwed everything up and lost her a second time, maybe... bend space a little to bring her soul back.

* * *

"Start-up: Another Code." Add muttered. The screen flashed a blue-white light before dying down and presenting the holographic image of a girl with long silvery hair and a holographic crown. Wearing her regal clothing.

She blinked. And blinked. The same stoic expression on her face.

Of course there were more adjustments to be made, but Add had did it. The basis of her life was constructed, now he had to infuse her with the power of El and Mana in order to give her a real living shell. He went over his notes again.

The _scritch-scratch _of the pencil could be heard again, and it continued on for the night before the tracer drifted off into sleep.

The holographic girl watching over him.

* * *

"_Their arms, hands, legs, feet, eyes, ears, mouths, hearts, and the hole in their noses." the voice said, "I shall give them two of each."_

_The one who accompanied the voice interrupted it, "May I ask for a favour? You should only give them one mouth, therefore they wouldn't have to fight with themselves, and they would only kiss one person."_

* * *

_What was this feeling? Add looked up at the queen of the Nasod Kingdom. Never in one of his wildest dreams did he expect to meet the _Eldamn Queen of Nasods_ during a job request._

_He stood in his black attire, laced with purple as his black sclera turned to white. _

"_Good. Since now you do not look like you are about to _murder _someone, perhaps we can chat a little."_

_The esper chuckled, "Is this what you do, Your Highness? Pull random people off the streets and require a chat with them?"_

"_Well of course not." She glared at the man's immaturity, "A friend of mine mentioned your arrival in the Nasod Kingdom. Since he finds you favourable perhaps I should take a look at what impresses him."_

"_And who is this friend of yours, queen?"_

"_Prince Chung of Hamel."_

_Add whistled, "Your standards of friends are not low."_

"_Insolence, if you believe royalty and commoners do not mix, you are certainly correct, however that does not mean I hold myself in a higher regard. A queen like that would just eventually doom her country."_

_The white-haired male grinned, "Where's your king?"_

"_Don't have one." the queen replied._

"_You sure you're not planning on marrying the White Wolf of Hamel himself?" Add laughed at his own joke._

"_Do not be absurd."_

* * *

His friends obviously did grow worried over time.

"Hey Add, you need to stop mourning over her, Eve wouldn't have wanted this." Chung said to him.

"Add, you're forgetting that we were Eve's friends as well, she would want you to be happy, even without her." Rena said.

"Add, as much as we hate each other, just because Eve is gone doesn't give you enough reason to shut the rest of us out as well you know!" Elsword always told him.

'I know, I know... But just a little more...'

The girl could talk now, but she was nothing like Eve yet. Just a little more time, and Add could accomplish his goal.

* * *

_The two white-haired walked side-by-side in the castle gardens, the sakura petals drifted slowly to the ground as they journeyed through the large expanse of greenery._

"_Hard to believe it's been five months since I've met you, huh?" the esper laughed._

"_Perhaps." Was the seraph's short and curt response._

"_Are you always so stoic and emotionless?" Add sighed._

"_Well, being a queen is difficult, you must understand that." Eve replied._

_A question, and a reply. That was their usual conversation._

"_Do you like my company?"_

"_It may not be the best, but yes."_

"_Can I stay by your side forever?"_

_The queen hesitated, "E-excuse me?" a slight tint of pink dusted her cheeks._

"_You heard me." He grinned._

"_Please do not inquire such frivolous issues." Eve looked away._

_Add's arrogant grin melted into a warm smile._

_It was there, with the soft pink petals dancing around them, did they have their first kiss._

* * *

"_Well the heart is the most important part, no? I'll put one on each side of their chests." _

"_They won't need the heart on their right side." the accompaniment interrupted once again, "Since when they meet the person who is most important to them, and embrace them, they will know that both their hearts are beating on both sides of their chests."_

"_Basically put, if we hugged, the left would be me and the right, you?"_

"_Correct."_

"_And when they're alone, there will be something missing in them? That sounds cruel coming from you." _

"_It just means they can't live alone."_

* * *

"Do you remember who I am?" Add asked the holographic girl.

She stared at the esper for a good five seconds before tilting her head to the right and shaking her head no.

Something, just a little, cracked inside Add as he forced a smile on his face and reassured the girl it was alright.

"I'm not hurt from hurting you, I don't know who you are." The girl blinked.

'Was Eve always such a sociapath?' Add scowled.

That little crack, became a big crack, as his heart shattered.

* * *

_Eve started to laugh more around Add, slowly, she actually seemed human. So unlike her self when Add first met her. But he loved her anyways._

"_Are you okay?" He asked her when she seemed to be troubled._

"_I'm fine, just some tension with neighbouring kingdoms." She gave the answer._

"_Do you need any help, my Queen?" Add offered._

"_I'm fine Add, no worries." She shuffled some papers before placing them on the side._

"_Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow._

"_Affirmative." Eve really hated lying, but Add did not have to get dragged into this, so therefore, she refused to let him._

"_If the queen says so." He grinned again, but he hugged her from behind._

"_Add!" She squeaked, "What are you—"_

"_If this really does escalate into a serious conflict, just don't leave me like every other loved one has..."_

_Eve relaxed a bit._

"_Of course."_

* * *

"Add!" Elesis banged on the door to his lab, "You're only destroying yourself more and more pursuing this path! You need to accept this and move on! For El's sake it's been seven months!"

Add's response never came.

"Look! I'm sure the others have told you already, but we're all heartbroken for her departure, and out for the blood of her murderer! But you can't lock yourself up in there, she would have never wanted this!"

No response.

"Add please, we're all so concerned for you!" the knight broke down in sobs, "No one wanted her to leave! Which is why we can't have you leave either!"

Did Add even care anymore?

"Please..." Elsword was behind his sister all this time, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Time will do us justice... huh, sis?"

The girl was finally flesh and body, from implanting the code from the AI girl into Eve's preserved body with all he knew about time and space, Add had successfully revived Eve. But she wasn't as expected.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Add stared at her, he wanted to break out into twisted laughter, he wanted to scream at himself that he knew it would never work.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

Add turned away, hissing, "If you can't remember me, might as well just forget about it."

* * *

"_So what's left?"_

"_The taste of tears."_

"_What could tears possibly even taste like?"_

"_Well, there's salty, sweet, spicy, sour... Possibly even more. We can choose whatever, so—"_

"_**Which one do you want?"**_

* * *

"_Eve," Add said to the busy queen, "is it impossible for me to spend my life beside you?"_

_The queen looked up from her paperwork before smiling slightly, "As impossible as writing your name, Add."_

* * *

"What's my name?" The girl asked.

"Eve. Specifically Evelyn Electra Nasod." Add replied curtly.

"What's your name?"

The esper sighed before answering, "Add."

"What—"

"Look," He turned away from his work to eye the girl, "Can you stop asking questions, I'm _busy here._"

'Eve' fell silent before sitting down beside him. She just carefully watched him experiment and take notes on rifts and vortexes.

* * *

"_Well everything was granted the way you wanted it."_

"_And I am thankful for your help and co-operation."_

"_Yeah, yeah, after this long I would have thought you'd stop being so stuffy and uptight."_

"_Well excuse me."_

"_So... What did you decide the tears flavour to be?"_

"_... Let's go with salty, to show there are things sweeter out there."_

"_Still cheesy and sappy I see."_

"_Hey! You asked and I gave you and answer."_

"_Yeah I know."_

* * *

Add stepped outside with the new Eve after nearly one and a half year, his friends greeted him with open arms, and were astonished he managed to create a new being.

"Don't get your hopes up," he said bitterly, "She's not the same."

Eve was unsure of the feeling she felt, perhaps upset, but she forgot. She forgot everything, but as she spent time around these people, her memory decided to show itself again.

Except when with Add.

He kept his distance from her, watching from far away as she started to laugh and smile again.

Always with this lost and sorrowful glint in his eyes. But he said nothing.

One day, Eve decided to talk to Add again.

"I'm very thankful and all for everything you've done for me, and I hate to bother you with another questi—"

"Cut to the chase." He scowled.

"I..." She looked at her feet before staring into his eyes,

"_Have we met somewhere before?"_

Add's eyes widened before he grabbed Eve into an embrace.

"_Yeah... We have, but that's for another time."_

"_Please tell me."_

"_I won't leave you alone again."_

* * *

**((A/N: I REGRET NOTHINGGGGGGGGGG**

**So instead of writing a new chapter for To Twist Fate, I wrote up this after seeing the KagePro fanmade PV for Order Made, and I will say, my feels instantly broke at the last scene. So... A lot of things don't make sense in this and I'm sorry 'bout that. Uhh, for the two voices, I'll leave that to your comprehension, use your imagination and maybe tell me what you think they are! owo**

**If you noticed a pattern, the two voices were very curt and unfriendly with each other in the beginning, like Add and Eve. Then they grew comfortable and started talking more casually. Progression of friendship owo**

**So, I tried writing something angsty for once that's more than 500 words... Here ya go, I don't think it's too sad though... Compared to KagePro...))**


End file.
